The present invention concerns a connection arrangement for a wall passage, and more specifically, to a connection arrangement for the passage of a media through the wall passage.
DE 29 51 395 A1/C2 describes a fastening means for wall bushings, where a connector part (a so-called bulkhead plug) is installed, starting at one side of the wall until it contacts a contact flange, which has been inserted into an opening of a wall and is locked in place by retaining means. In the process, the retaining means are to be mounted as separate parts on the other side of the wall by means of inserting them into the first connection section; but this can be problematic depending on the installation situation, because it is necessary to install it simultaneously from two sides, and it may, therefore, require two persons to install it.
Something similar also applies to one of the through-connections described in DE 42 34 262 A1, where adjacent to the first section, which is inserted through the wall opening, a spring element must be installed by means of a nut.
The present invention is based on the task to create a connection arrangement of the type described, which guarantees improved usability properties with a configuration that is simple in design and easy to manufacture.